1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display device and its method of manufacture. More particularly, the present invention relates to a plasma display device having an improved coupling structure between a chassis base and a standoff and its method of manufacture.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a plasma display device is a display device that can display an image on a Plasma Display Panel (PDP) using a plasma generated by a gas discharge.
A plasma display device includes a PDP for displaying an image, a chassis base for supporting the PDP, and a circuit board assembly facing the PDP and connected to display and address electrodes disposed in the PDP through a flexible printed circuit and a connector.
The plasma display device further includes a case defining an outer appearance of the plasma display device by surrounding the PDP, the chassis base and the circuit board assembly.
The PDP includes two glass substrates sealed together and discharge cells formed between the glass substrates. The PDP is a display panel for displaying an image by exciting phosphors using vacuum ultraviolet rays generated by the gas discharge occurring in the discharge cells. The PDP has excellent display capacity, luminance, contrast, view angle and the like while being large and slim.
The chassis base is formed of a metal having relatively high mechanical strength to support the PDP. The chassis base is attached to the PDP by, for example, double-sided tape.
The chassis base serves to maintain the toughness of the display panel and support the circuit board assembly. Furthermore, the chassis base functions as a heat sink for dissipating heat generated by the PDP and as a ground for grounding Electro-Magnetic Interference (EMI). In order to couple the circuit board assembly to the chassis base, a variety of standoffs (e.g., bosses) are arranged on a rear surface of the chassis base.
Recently, it has become necessary to improve the chassis base in order to reduce a weight of the PDP and to simplify a structure of the PDP. In response to this requirement, a thickness of the chassis base has been gradually reduced: 2.5 mm→2.0 mm→1.5 mm→1.0 mm→0.8 mm→0.6 mm. Therefore, there is a need to develop a method of effectively attaching the standoffs to the chassis base.